


Breathless

by anactoria



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactoria/pseuds/anactoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian has nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

The face above Adrian is blank and impassive, the hands around his neck crushing the life from him with slow certainty. 

"Jon," he chokes out. "Please." 

There is no response, and he does not try again. He does not struggle. It occurs to him that, even if to do so would not be useless, it would be cheating, somehow. He should have expected this; the punishment is his due. His vision begins to blur. 

The touch that awakens him is cool and gentle. Jon brushes sweat-dampened hair out of his face. His eyes hold no expression, but if they did, Adrian knows it would be concern. 

He feels his heartbeat slow. "Just a nightmare," he murmurs. "Don't worry." 

"You called my name," Jon says, seriously. "You were afraid. I don't hurt you. I can promise that." He leans down and kisses Adrian's forehead. The touch of his lips fizzes softly. Adrian smiles with relief as he slips back towards sleep. 

In later dreams, he gasps, _But you promised_ with the last of his breath, but Jon does not appear to hear him.


End file.
